Insomnio
by Keys-chan
Summary: " A veces puedes escuchar muchas cosas cuando tienes insomnio" MADAZETSU¡ LEMON¡


**Hola a todos¡**

**Aquí estoy de Nuevo con otra de mis lokas historias y este es: **

**MI PRIMER LEMON¡**

Ciertamente no fue tan difícil escribirlo (tengo una mente muy pervertida =w=) curiosamente se me ocurrio cuando desperte a media noche y no podia dormir (_insomnio)_ entonces se me ocurrio este fic, de suerte tenia mi celular a la par ( tiene una aplicacion genialosa para escribir documentos =w=) y empeze a escribir, despues cuando lo termine al fin pude consiliar el sueño ._.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…. Bla bla bla… le pertenecen a Kishimoto

— **Jashin-sama— **habla el zetsu negro.**  
**

— jashin-sama— habla el zetsu blanco

—_Jashin-sama_— hablan ambos zetsus

"_pensamientos"_

Sin más aquí está la historia¡

* * *

En una noche fría, en las profundidades del bosque se podía observar una cueva, la cual pertenecía a una organización de despiadados y temibles asesinos: Akatsuki

Dentro de la cueva no se escuchaba ningún sonido, nada que interrumpiera esa noche de descanso, en la primera habitación Sasori dormía abrazando fuertemente a Deidara.

En otra habitación para ser mas exactos frete a esta, está la de Hidan y Kakuzu, cada uno dormía por su lado en la misma cama, a la par de esta de Kisame Eh Itachi ambos dormían en la misma posición que Sasori y Deidara

Kisame abrazaba a Itachi, frente a esta estaba la habitación de Pein el cual dormía solo al igual que Konan, lejos de estas estaba la habitación de Tobi el cual dormía profundamente excepto por una persona que lo acompañaba:

"_**Porque nos quedamos a dormir con Tobi?**_" Le pregunto mentalmente la parte negra de Zetsu a su contraparte, para resumir Tobi le había rogado a Zetsu para que se quedara a dormir con el solo esa noche, Zetsu no podía negarse a parte Tobi le dijo que si no lo hacia lo iba a

Encerrar en la habitación toda la semana y quedarse a solas con el pervertido de Madara toda una semana no sería buena idea, el bicolor se encontraba dándole la espalda al peli negro y si aun estaba despierto siendo ya las 12:00 de la noche ya que tenia insomnio, si eso que te da y no puedes dormir por más que lo intentes, y lo peor de todo era que tenía que soportar las idioteces que balbuceaba el mayor acompañado de su nombre.

_"**imbécil**"_ le dijo mentalmente la parte negra a la blanca_ "oye yo no tengo la culpa que nos diera insomnio esta noche" "**pero aceptaste quedarte a dormir con Madara**" "tu también contribuiste" "**porque no quería que el idiota nos violara toda una semana**_"

— Hm...Zuzu— murmuro madara entre sueños, este no portada su máscara, el pelinegro paso una de sus manos por la cintura del bicolor y lo atrajo hacia si haciendo que la parte blanca del menor se sonrojada.

— Te amo...zuzu — volvió a murmurar el mayor cerca del oído de Zetsu negro el cual escucho perfectamente esas palabras "**también escuchaste lo que dijo o solo fui yo"** _"s-si también lo escuche dijo_" "_que nos ama_" la verdad Zetsu jamás escucho que esas palabras salieran de la boca del mayor solo había escuchado unos "te quiero" pero como sabiamente su parte negra le dijo un día "el querer pronto puede acabar, mas el amor no conoce final" Zetsu se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Madara para quedar cara a cara con él, se notaba que el mayor estaba dormido se veía muy inocente, todo lo contrario a lo que de verdad era.

— Te amo zuzu — susurro de nuevo madara

—..._yo también te amo_ — susurraron al mismo tiempo ambos lados mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Madara, para apegarlo más a ellos, hasta ese momento Zetsu pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Zetsu despertó, en la misma posición que antes, entre los brazos de Madara, el cual aun dormía y por asares del destino despertó un momento después.

— buenos días zuzu — dijo Madara mientras acercaba al joven mas a él y le daba un tierno y casto beso, el cual el Zetsu blanco recibió gustoso mientras el Zetsu negro se resistía un poco.

— m-madara-sama...— llamo el Zetsu blanco al mayor el cual izo un pequeño sonido para hacerle saber que lo escucha– es cierto lo que dijo anoche– cuestiono en peli verde mirando a Madara a los ojos.

— que dije yo? — le pregunto al peli verde el cual se había sonrojado por preguntar tal cosa.

– b-bueno..Dijiste que... bueno... **dijiste que nos amabas... es cierto**? — termino la frase la parte negra de Zetsu mientras que la blanca se sonrojaba mas.

— por supuesto que si zuzu...— dijo Madara mientras lo abrazaba mas a él.

— nos lo repites?

—me darás un beso cada vez que lo diga?.

—...si.

— te amo— dijo Madara, Zetsu se acerco a sus labios y le dio un tímido beso.

—Te amo— Zetsu lo beso de nuevo.

— te amo, te amo, te amo— repitió varias veces Madara Zetsu lo beso dos veces en el tercero Madara tomo el control y se volvió un beso más apasionado, Madara se poso sobre Zetsu y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, el Zetsu blanco solo se sonrojo mas y el zetsu negro trataba de separarse del mayor, sin éxito alguno, Madara recorrió todo el cuerpo de zetsu con sus manos sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos, Madara corto el beso y bajo por el cuello del Zetsu blanco lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo haciendo que el peli verde gimiera de placer, el zetsu negro gruño llamando la atención del pelinegro el cual abandono su labor el en lado blanco y besaba y lamia el lado negro, Madara bajo sus manos por el abdomen del joven por debajo de su camisa y de un ágil movimiento se la quito dejando su torso desnudo, Madara se relamió los labios y luego empezó a lamer el torso de Zetsu sacándole un pequeño gemido al zetsu negro y unos más sonoro al blanco.

— mm... Zuzu... te amo— dijo Madara mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor y lo besaba apasionadamente, Madara mordió el labio inferior de Zetsu pidiendo permiso para entrar el su boca, el cual le fue concedido, comenzaron en una lucha de lenguas por cual tendría el dominio, la cual Madara gano adentrados libremente en la boca de Zetsu, Madara deslizo sus manos pos el torso desnudo de Zetsu hasta llegar al comienzo de su pantalón, Madara acaricio el miembro de Zetsu por encima de la tela de los pantalones, sintiéndolo duro, Zetsu ahogo un gemido en la boca de Madara, este se alejo de él y poco a poco bajo los pantalones de este llevándose consigo los bóxers dejando a la vista su duro miembro, Madara no espero mas e introdujo el miembro de Zetsu de lleno en su boca haciendo que Zetsu arqueara su espalda y ambas partes del menor soltaran sonoro gemido, Zetsu se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas luego se soltó para poner sus manos sobre la cabeza de Madara y marcar el ritmo que el mayor llevaba.

— m-madara-sama me voy a...ah¡ — Zetsu no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se corrió en la boca de Madara y soltó un sonoro gemido, Madara se levanto de su lugar y se relamió los labios.

— zuzu...estas delicioso — dijo Madara mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor el cual jadeaba de cansancio.

— no... Es... justo — podía decir a penas Zetsu entre jadeos — tu...todavía...tienes la ropa puesta— dijo Zetsu desviando la miraba del mayor, Madara de un momento a otro se desnudo por completo dejando a la vista su duro miembro.

— lame zuzu...— dijo Madara mientras ponía tres dedos al frente a zetsu.

**—no necesitamos eso Madara —** dijo secamente el Zetsu negro desviando la miraba que anteriormente pusieron de nuevo en el mayor.

— no quiero hacerte daño zuzu...porque te amo— dijo madara mientras sonreía, algo que dejo boquiabiertos a ambos Zetsus, tomaron la mano de Madara y metieron los dedos en su boca para mojarlos lo suficiente mientras Madara besaba el cuello del Zetsu blanco, después de un momento zetsu saco la mano de Madara de su boca, el pelinegro dirigió su mano hacia la entrada de Zetsu.

metió el primer dedo, Zetsu soltó un pequeño quejido por la incomodidad, Madara hizo pequeños círculos dentro de Zetsu luego introdujo un segundo dedo por el cual ambos Zetsu soltaron gemido, Madara tijereo con sus dedos dentro de Zetsu, el cual gemía de dolor y placer.

— ah..._madara—_ gimieron ambos Zetsus al unisonó al sentir el tercer dedo del mayor entrar en ellos, Madara saco sus dedos después de unos momentos y se posiciono entre las piernas de Zetsu, preparándose para penetrarlo Madara metió la punta de su miembro haciendo que ambos Zetsus gimieran de dolor y placer entremezclados, zetsu se aferro al cuerpo de madara sus manos se deslizaban un poco debido al sudor que cubría ambos cuerpos.

**—s-solo entra... de una...vez—** dijo o más bien rogo el Zetsu negro, Madara hizo caso omiso y entro en el de una sola estocada Zetsu arqueo su espalda y ambos soltaron un largo gemido. Madara se quedo quieto por unos momentos queriendo tener a Zetsu gimiendo de placer y dolor, pero a la vez no, no quería hacerle daño a su dulce plantita, Zetsu movió lentamente sus caderas dándole a entender a Madara que se podía mover, el peli negro empezó dando unas pequeñas estocadas, lentas pero profundas y el Zetsu blanco gemía fuertemente, mientras el zetsu negro se resistía a gemir.

— kuro-chan... porque no gimes?— le pregunto divertido Madara mientras daba una fuerte estocada, haciendo que ambos Zetsu soltaran un fuerte gemido.

_—ahh! Madara!—_ gimieron ambos Zetsus al unisonó — **m-más...rápido...madara!** — gimió el Zetsu negro, madara sonrió para sus adentros y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que ambos lados de Zetsu gimieran más alto, Madara se incorporo y tomo de las caderas a zetsu para penetrarlo más fuerte y profundo.

—zuzu...te...gusta?— podía decir a penas Madara debido a la estreches del interior de zetsu

— s-si...ahhh...madara...ahh— podía decir Zetsu entre gemidos— ahh...madara...me...me vengo— advirtió el Zetsu negro antes de soltar un sonoro gemido y correrse entre el abdomen suyo y el de Madara, su interior se contrajo aprisionando en miembro de Madara haciendo que este gruñera y con unas estocadas mas se corriera dentro del bicolor, Madara salió del, ambos jadeantes, el peli negro se recostó a un lado de la cama atrayéndolo hacia si el cuerpo del peli verde el cual se dio vuelta entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara con el Uchiha.

_—te amo_ — dijeron ambos Zetsus al unisonó antes de caer profundamente dormidos, Madara beso tiernamente sus labios.

— también te amo— susurro Madara antes de abrazar mas a Zetsu y dormirse al igual que su acompañante.

* * *

_Mientras..._

— oigan... donde están Tobi y Zetsu— pregunto Deidara en la mesa desayunando.

— créeme no te interesaría saber — dijo el líder ya que hace un momento el había pasado cerca de la habitación de Tobi y había escuchado los gemidos de Zetsu "_Madara...pervertido"_ Penso el "Lider" de Akatsuki

"A veces, cuando tienes insomnio puedes escuchar cosas buenas"

* * *

Qué tal? Como estuvo mi primer lemón?

Como siempre digo acepto felicitaciones, sugerencias, insultos, tomatazos lo que sea

Arigato! a todo aquel que leyó hasta aquí!

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
